Impossible Attirance
by Little redqueen
Summary: Quand un triangle amoureux fait dépérir un des protagonistes....


C'est du ship pur, pas d'action, rien du tout donc pour les autres désol !!! L'action se passe entre Matrix et Reloaded. Amusez-vous bien !! o)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Comment l'impossible pouvait-il être aussi attirant, aussi désirable ? L'image du papillon attirée par la flamme se représenta dans son esprit. Une flamme qu'il désirait de toute son âme et de tout son corps. Une flamme qui pourrait l'immoler sans qu'il ne puisse ou ne veuille rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Une telle dévotion sans retour, un tel sacrifice de soi lui fit revenir à l'esprit les nombreux auteurs dont il tirait la philosophie afin de résister à la tentation. A vrai dire, le choix ne lui était pas permit, puisqu'un amour ne peut vivre que réciproquement.  
  
- Ghost... Ghost... all ???  
  
Ce dernier fut tiré de ses pensées par Niobe dont le regard trahissait l'impatience.  
  
- Tu es opérationnel, ou tu rêves ?

- Excuses-moi, tu disais.... Je disais, est ce que tu sais où sont Néo et Trinity ?  
  
A l'évocation de son nom, Ghost sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se fustigea en pensant que son attitude était on ne peut plus puérile. Il se devait d'être imparable à toute attaque, en bon soldat et en sage philosophe.  
  
- Ils doivent être dans leurs quartiers...

- Tu pourrais aller me les chercher, Ghost, on a besoin d'eux sur le pont principal.

- Oui, comme tu veux dit Ghost dont l'enthousiasme l'avait quitté en même temps qu'il avait quitté son vaisseau.  
  
Il prit donc la direction des quartiers des deux soldats sous le regard compatissant de Niobe, qui, même si elle le dissimulait, n'ignorait rien du combat intérieur de Ghost. Ce dernier se surprit à replonger dans ses pensées le long de son chemin : mon Dieu, jamais il n'avait eu tant hâte qu'une mission se termine. Le Logos avait été envoyé par Lock au secours du Neb pour les aider à réparer les dommages commis par des sentinelles trop curieuses. Les dégâts étaient réparables mais une aide extérieure ne pouvait leur être que d'un grand secours. Pour un soldat qu'il venait en secoureur, il avait plutôt besoin d'être secourut. Le bonheur qu'affichait Trinity était tel une blessure suintante, toujours ouverte, jamais refermé. Peut-être lui-même n'avait-il aucune envie de se sortir de cette douloureuse léthargie. Il pouvait difficilement faire la part des choses avec cet amoncellement de sentiments. Plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. L'amour, la haine, si différents et si proches. Il l'aimait, il se haïssait de l'aimer. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Néo de l'aimer et à elle de le lui rendre. Elle avait droit au bonheur même si cela devait engendrer son malheur...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Je te dis qu'il est comme mon frère ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux ??  
  
Amusée par le comportement de son compagnon, Trin bougea de façon a se retrouver sur lui, en position dominante. La moue embarrassée de Néo accrût encore son sourire qui partit à la limite du rire.  
  
- Toi, tu es jaloux ??!!  
  
Son mutisme permit à Trin à penser que ces moments d'intimité et de complicité se faisaient rare et que si elle ne le rassurait pas, ils cesseraient rapidement. Néo, il est comme mon frère... Je t'en prie, ne gâche pas notre matinée si bien commencée... murmura-t-elle à son oreille.  
  
En effet, de part leurs travaux continus durant un grand laps de temps, ils avaient grandement mérités quelques heures de répit, synonymes pour eux d'heures de plaisir. Ils avaient donc profités de ces instants pour profiter de ce qu'il leur était formellement interdit en temps normal.  
  
- Avoue que j'ai des raisons de me faire du souci, non ? Néo, répéta-t-elle, il n'y a rien si ce n'est de la fraternité entre nous, il est mon frère... mais toi non, dit-elle mutine en se rapprochant dangereusement de sa bouche. 

- Je pense que je vais me laisser aller à tes arguments, susurra Néo, déjà en prise à ces fameux arguments.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arrivé à proximité de son but, Ghost soupira. Son imagination ne pouvait que prévoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de cette pièce. Les soupirs et les rires provenant de l'autre côté du mur ne fit que le conforter dans son malaise et sa jalousie. Comment pouvait-il décemment entrer dans la pièce, affronter leurs regards et leurs sourires tout en faignant l'indifférence. Il le fallait tout de même. Il se cogna durement le front sur la paroi métallique du mur pour que la douleur physique submerge la douleur mentale. Tentative vaine. Rassemblant tout son courage, il frappa contre la porte épaisse. Un « oui » étouffé lui parvint avant que ne la porte ne s'ouvre et ne laisse apparaître Trinity, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'aurait su dire si ce sourire était du à sa présence ou aux instants qu'ils avaient partagés dans cette chambre. Lorsque Trinity lui dit qu'elle était heureuse de le voir, une joie incommensurable s'empara de lui, lui faisant oublier par là même sa souffrance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plus tard dans la journée, après de nombreuses heures acharnées à pouvoir sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, les équipages se retrouvèrent au mess, devant des bols certes peu appétissant mais réconfortant. Alors que les discussions envahissaient la petite pièce d'un brouhaha indescriptible, Trinity tourna son regard vers Ghost. Celui-ci avait l'air de trouver sa nourriture très intéressante car son regard se perdait dans la substance gélatineuse. Elle le trouvait étrange depuis quelques jours. Il ne lui adressait presque plus la parole, semblait distant. Elle se doutait de la raison d'un tel changement. Elle l'avait toujours su au fond d'elle-même sans jamais se l'avouer. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son propre frère avait des sentiments qui dépassaient la simple fratrie. Elle l'aimait pourtant de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Mais comme un frère et non comme un amant. Il lui faudrait avoir une discussion avec lui le plus vite possible afin de retrouver leur complicité d'avant. Cette occasion lui fut donnée juste après le repas. Néo partit avec les autres en souriant à sa compagne restée en compagnie de Ghost. Celui-ci allait aussi partir lorsque Trinity le retient.  
  
- Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle Ghost... 

- Je t'écoute Trin.

- Je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi mais je ne te reconnais plus. Tu sembles lointain, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé... mais je n'en ai aucune envie Ghost.  
  
Disant cela, elle tourna son visage vers le sien afin de l'obliger à croiser son regard. Ce qu'elle lut à l'intérieur la dévasta. Son soutien, son frère toujours prêt à lui remonter le moral était aujourd'hui au plus bas. Pour tout réconfort, elle ne pu que le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer de toutes ses forces afin d'apaiser sa peine. Une peine incommensurable qu'elle seule pouvait apaiser.  
  
Tout avait changer, tout était toujours pareil. Il faudrait comprendre à Ghost que Trinity avait trouvé son âme sœur mais qu'elle demeurerait toujours là pour lui. Il devrait se contenter de cela, à défaut d'une relation plus intime. Il connaissait les moindres secrets, les moindres envies de Trinity, aujourd'hui en proie à être comblés. Il lui fallait les accepter tout comme elle devait accepter de le voir heureux en apparence et détruit de l'intérieur...


End file.
